random_ntmfandomcom-20200214-history
RNTM Cycle 1
[[Stan loons|''Random Next Top Model]], '''Cycle 1' marks the first ever cycle in the Random NTM franchise. Girls from around the world are encouraged to apply. A casting call video was released on April 7, 2019 with details on what applicants could apply. Contestants had to be between 16-26 years old, as well as being at least 1.70 m (5 ft 7 in). However, no prior experience was required. It premiered on April 22. Judging Panel Making her premiere as a host is famous French supermodel Vivienne Daucourt, OGNTM C8 runner-up. She decided to continue to go by Vi, her nickname throughout her original cycle. Furthermore, there is no other permanent judge in panel. However, it is announced that there will be 2-3 guest judges every week. Locations The cycle is based in France. However, the girls will have a chance to travel to other destinations around the world as well. * Bezons, Episodes 1-2 * Paris, Episodes 3, 6-TBA * Auckland, Episode 4-5 Other destinations to be revealed. Episode Summaries EP 1: The Rule Breaker *'Challenge Winner/Immune: '''Iara Morais Saraiva *'Bottom three/Participating in the photoshoot: McKinley Johnston, Paulina Franco & Prisca Zambito *'''Eliminated: '''Paulina Franco Episode 1 had a unique format. The 12 girls had an interview challenge where Vi asked the girl questions to get to know them better. The girl who impressed her would be deemed the challenge winner and would be immune from this week’s elimination. However, after Iara was announced as the winner, Vi said that all of the girls, except the three worst performers, were immune as well. It was revealed that McKinley, Paulina, and Prisca impressed her the least and therefore had to do a photoshoot to redeem themselves and to be safe from elimination. '''EP 2: The Overachiever Episode 2, which was released the day after Episode 1 as part of a “double premiere”, followed the regular NTM format. However, the girls were grouped into 4 pairs and 1 group of three and were judged as groups instead of as individuals. It was revealed that by the end of this week, 2 girls would’ve been eliminated. *'Challenge winners: '''Assia Pinto & Roushanak Mahmoodi *'First call-out: Amodha Jayamanne & Clarisse Wheeler *'Bottom two groups: '''Mafalda, Prisca & Hedwig, Iara, McKinley *'Eliminated: '''Mafalda Pullano & Prisca Zambito After the elimination, it was revealed that the girls were going to Paris. '''EP 3: The Quitter Once the girls arrived in Paris, they were immediately transported to a salon for their makeovers. Most were content with their choices, except Roushanak who refused to get a bowl cut. Her fears got the best of her, as she ended up leaving the competition, causing 9 to become 8. While they were done with makeovers, the girls were transported to a warehouse to shoot a sedcard for their challenge. Assia impressed the judges the most, and thus was rewarded the challenge win. Then, they did their photoshoot right after the challenge in the same warehouse!!! This time with the theme of dictating power. *'Challenge winner: '''Assia Pinto *'First call-out:' Clarisse Wheeler *'Bottom two:' Hedwig Thoma & Gwen Huang *'Eliminated:' Gwen Huang '''EP 4: The Showstopper' The girls travelled to Auckland to attend a fashion show. They showcased Desiree Long's designs. In the middle of the show, however, another twist was revealed. It was Fatima Zhamaletdinova from Russia, and she entered the competition as a wildcard, replacing Roushanak's spot. To the girls' shock, the challenged was actually revealed to be a runway challenge, and that the judges were judging them all along. Fatima the wildcard ended up snagging her first challenge win, much to the dismay of Iara and McKinley. Later that week, the girls were taken to a zoo and had to do a photoshoot with the creepy animals there (hehe asntm c6)! Iara kinda uhm freaked out! so there was that. In the end, Iara landed in the bottom for her underwhelming photo and attitude, whilst Hedwig landed in the bottom for her lack of emotion. Ultimately, Vi decided to eliminate Hedwig because of her lackluster performance in the last few weeks. *'Challenge winner: '''Fatima Zhamaletdinova *'First call-out: Sabine Maiga-Real *'Bottom two: '''Hedwig Thoma & Iara Morais Saraiva *'Eliminated: '''Hedwig Thoma Contestants A clip teasing the girls’ reveal was released on social media. After that, four clips highlighting each of the girl’s abilities is shown. '''Summaries Call-out Order Progress References